<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberries and cigarettes by findingthevoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359297">Strawberries and cigarettes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingthevoid/pseuds/findingthevoid'>findingthevoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingthevoid/pseuds/findingthevoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas x Mark<br/>「我又想要親你了。」<br/>「怎麼辦，我也是。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberries and cigarettes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黃旭熙總克制不了親吻李馬克的念頭。</p><p>他偷偷帶著李馬克回去他在泰國時就讀的學校，雖然因為是假期並不對外開放，但這也足夠黃旭熙回憶各種大大小小的故事和對方分享，李馬克會忍不住放聲大笑，問他怎麼會那麼傻。<br/>我很笨的啊，黃旭熙想。</p><p>舊家還留著，狀態不差、就是久未打掃有些灰塵。黃旭熙沒機會躺著什麼都不管，被迫和李馬克去超市買些打掃用具，黃旭熙推著購物車，聽對方稍微拉下口罩，以流利的英文問垃圾袋在哪，但這只換來店員簡短又尷尬的單字回覆，他想李馬克和李永欽相處習慣了，在這英文還真不是完全通用，黃旭熙只能用他有些磕巴的泰文夾雜英文組織語句，直到他們終於找到清掃用具，感受到一旁李馬克投射出的尊敬眼光，這讓黃旭熙不自在地搔鼻子，不好意思地催促著趕緊結帳。</p><p> </p><p>當他們把房間整理完李馬克便說要去洗澡，男孩的白色T-shirt 因為冒汗黏在身上，隱隱約約能看見精瘦的線條，本來黃旭熙還躺在地上毫無想法，沒多久也起身朝浴室走去。</p><p>李馬克對他硬要擠在一間浴室的舉動已經見怪不怪，只是要他靠牆一些，太擠了，黃旭熙看見那微微發紅的耳朵傻笑，他可沒有要聽話，惹人嫌地黏著李馬克，赤裸的胸貼在男孩後背，偷親對方臉頰時被最終受不了的人潑了一臉水。</p><p>男孩被他壓在牆上吻，黃旭熙接吻全靠直覺，毫無技巧更別說要進步了，他總是像動物般掠奪所有想要，可也從未忘記在對方後腦墊著自己的手掌、另手緊緊環繞著腰擁入懷中。和他分開沒多久李馬克又湊過來輕輕在他唇上啄了下，黃旭熙就像得到獎賞的小孩笑彎了眼。</p><p>他們糾纏著滾到床上，他從背後進入李馬克總要咬緊下唇，不願洩漏難耐呻吟，黃旭熙不喜歡這樣，低著聲音喃喃叫著Mark，他把手指誘騙似地磨著李馬克的嘴，讓對方聽話含進嘴裡模仿交合，男孩下意識咬他，但比起疼痛，更多的是麻癢的快感，引起他胸口一陣騷動，黃旭熙緩緩抽插，終於聽見李馬克軟黏喘息，他們之間有太多濕熱親吻，似乎永遠無法滿足。</p><p>當他抽出並使力讓李馬克翻身時，黃旭熙倏地紅了一張臉，用再多的詞彙都不足以描述對方的模樣，他懊惱地揉亂自己的頭髮低吼，靠近緊擁李馬克。<br/>「你真好看⋯⋯Mark, Mark⋯⋯」<br/>他親了親對方緊閉的眼簾，鹹鹹的，還沒射精的陰莖抵著他的腹部，好熱好燙，黃旭熙又把自己深深埋入李馬克體內，男孩驚叫出聲，喘息同時啜泣，對方總是倔強不肯流下的眼淚全在床笫之間溢出，黃旭熙抓緊那相較之下過於纖弱的腰，不肯讓李馬克逃跑。</p><p>「我很笨的。」黃旭熙說。「可是我會好好對你。」</p><p>一直以來要是沒有戴套他就不會內射，他不想要李馬克難受，黃旭熙本來拔出來要直接射在外面，可男孩卻滑下去替他口交，李馬克的臉埋在他的胯下，淫穢舉動卻顯得那望向他的雙眼更加純粹，黃旭熙根本撐不住，沒多久就繳械投降，他甚至來不及推開對方的腦袋，噴出的精液少許沾上了李馬克的臉，黃旭熙顧不得高潮餘韻，焦急地要找紙巾為對方擦拭，那人卻笑了起來。</p><p>李馬克懶洋洋地攤在床上，仍憑黃旭熙在一邊忙碌，當他靠過去時乖巧讓人打理一切，黃旭熙聽男孩傻呵呵地笑，說他好像大狗狗，他想了想低頭舔掉自己不小心射在對方臉上的體液，對方又在笑，雖然臉更紅了一些，而黃旭熙只覺得好難吃，他以後不要讓李馬克這樣做了。</p><p> </p><p>黃旭熙比他自己想的還不曉得怎麼讓自己低調，兩人思索許久依舊理不出頭緒，他嚷嚷著被發現就算了，同齡朋友也有一起出門玩的權力吧？李馬克對他一臉無奈，柔聲說可是他們是愛人啊。黃旭熙腦子突然有些當機，他不停地想李馬克什麼時候這麼會說情話？而他要怎麼停止自己想要親吻對方的念頭？<br/>黃旭熙最後放棄了，捧著李馬克的臉吻了好久。</p><p>他們還是冒險去了海邊，入夜後氣溫降了很多，連黃旭熙都感覺微涼，他想牽緊李馬克、或甚至把男孩摟在懷裡走，但他們沒把握不被認出來，只能保持著一定距離混在人群之中，這真是瘋狂，雖然是休息期間，但他們倆這組合本就少見，黃旭熙胡思亂想之際感覺被人拉扯衣襬，李馬克可能不曉得噘嘴模樣可愛得讓人心動，黃旭熙一下就集中注意。<br/>「別走那麼快。」李馬克小聲說著。「等等我。」</p><p>黃旭熙愣了會，握緊對方的手腕就朝一旁隱蔽處走去。<br/>海的味道和浪的聲音都在彰顯著它的廣闊無邊，但愛人們只需要兩人世界。</p><p>「我又想要親你了。」<br/>「怎麼辦，我也是。」</p><p>李馬克總克制不了親吻黃旭熙的念頭。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>